Unconscious kisses
by justapple1
Summary: The first time it happens, she's utterly embarrassed and she swears that it'll never happen again. But the universe seems to have it out for her. Nurse Cohort/ Dr. Minyak.


A/N: Hi there! This is a one-shot I've started working on a while ago. I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger.

* * *

The first time it happens, she's utterly embarrassed.

They've just finished their "movie night marathon" of the first season of _walking orange_. Movie night wasn't a _thing_ really. It was just something that she had suggested after seeing how stressed out he was. She had to basically drag him from the huge bureau that served as his workbench to make this impromptu movie night even happen. When he had finally conceded, she had proposed that they make it a 'movie night slumber party'.

He had looked at her like she was a lunatic when she pushed him up the stairs, telling him to take a shower and wear his most comfortable pj's for the occasion. But after a moment he just shrugged and decided to do what she had suggested.

She had also picked out the most comfortable pair of pj's she owned (and not the lacy ones but can you imagine the look on his face if he saw her wearing that one?). And after a while, they both flopped down onto the two bean bags -that they had acquired through a person doing a furniture donation/pick up- bags of popcorn settled on their laps and ready to begin the marathon. She was glad to see how much he enjoyed it, how happy he looked after days of only knowing stress. And as they both laughed, screamed (okay, that was solely her, he's not so easily scared) and sometimes sat in silence, absolutely awed by the intrigue that is _walking orange_ , she knew that this had been a good idea.

Now it's way past midnight. And although she would have loved to start watching the second season (which apparently is as good as everyone thought it would be), the big yawn that she lets out tells her that it's better if she doesn't do that. Right now, sleep is the only thing she needs.

Her eyes droop tiredly as she thinks about the super-comfortable, extra-big air mattress that's upstairs in the office-made-bedroom. The thought of the cozy pillows and snuggly covers make her mind hazy in anticipation.

It's not every day that she gets this kind of 'luxury'.

She puts one hand infront of her mouth when she yawns again, before stretching both arms above her head.

"You going to sleep?" she mumbles tiredly. Her eyes are already closed and she fears that she's going to fall asleep at that very moment.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit longer, Nurse. I have some ideas I want to work on." he answers, even though she hears him yawn at the end of that sentence.

She's not going to waste her breath trying to convince him to go to sleep though. She's done that enough times and he never heeds her advice or her warnings. The next day he'll probably be knocked out cold either at the table or on his own mattress anyways.

So she just nods and leans towards him. She puts one hand against his chest and uses the other one to pull him close by the shoulder that's nearest to her. His breath hitches but it doesn't really register in her sleep-fogged mind. She gives him a little peck on the cheek before moving away and gently patting on the shoulder.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" she says softly as she stands up, not waiting for an answer before walking towards the stairs and up to her room.

The room was big enough to a accommodate her air mattress and a small dresser. The tiny sink that it came with was a useful addition. She walks towards the sink to brush her teeth (oral hygiene is very important after all and she's basically carrying it out on auto-pilot). Afterwards she wraps her hair up in a satin scarf, turns off the lights, walks over to her mattress and climbs under the covers. After snuggling as deep under the covers as she can, she lets out a content sigh.

She's just about dozing off when the image of Dr. Minyak's bewildered face comes to the forefront of her mind, mouth agape, eyes bugging out and just…

 _What the heck?!_

Her own eyes are wide open now, sleep all but forgotten.

 _You kissed him, you idiot! Oh my gosh what is wrong with you?!_ Her mind yells at her.

She lets out a distressed groan, turns her face into the pillow, draws the covers over her head and lets out a muffled scream before she starts hitting her head repeatedly against the pillow.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Sleep doesn't come as easily anymore. She tosses and turns, thinking about the… kiss and how did that even happen and why and what will she- _how_ can she face him tomorrow, what will she say? 'Oh, I accidentally kissed you' doesn't seem to cut it. Maybe she should just act as if she doesn't remember. But it was just a kiss on the cheek…between friends, right? They've never crossed that barrier of intimacy before but there's nothing wrong with that, absolutely nothing, right? Right?

She keeps tossing and turning and thinking until she falls into a fitful sleep, the worry and embarrassment following her all the way into her dreams.

But in the morning it's clear that all of that distress was for naught. He doesn't even bring it up. And aside from a weird, unreadable look sent her way, he doesn't show any indication of remembering the kiss.

She's relieved.

He obviously understands that it had been a mistake that should never be brought up again.

And it was definitely never going to happen again.

 _If only she knew._

* * *

The second time, she's less embarrassed.

Less, but the shame and distress are still there because, you know, _it happened_ _a second time_.

She's running around their lair ( a tiny house at the outskirts of Swellview), getting her bag, her wallet, a reusable shopping bag and her big sunglasses and sunhat as a disguise.

She's late.

No, not _that_ kind of late (meaning, not pregnant).

She had wanted to go to the farmers market since that morning but they had been too busy. Now that she actually remembered, she had to hurry and make sure she gets there in time. They were out of fruits and vegetables and she was going to make darn sure that Dr. Minyak got his healthy dose of both. He could be really unhealthy at times when it comes to his eating habits. So she always made sure that they had good, natural, healthy foods in their lair and that he ate said healthy food. It was also a way of making him stop working for a while. Because this way they had veggies to cut and they could just relax and talk while they made dinner together.

But yeah, she's late.

She runs into the kitchen, frantically looking around for the house keys, which she sees next to him on the table where he's working diligently. She hurries over to pick them up and drops them into her bag. Then she turns her head, leans down and kisses him at the corner of his mouth.

He stiffens.

She stiffens.

He turns and stares.

She stares back, wide-eyed.

Then the alarm on her phone goes off, signaling that she had to get out at that exact moment if she wanted to get there on time.

She throws him a nervous smile and half yells a goodbye before she hurriedly scurries out of the house. Her heart is beating a mile a minute and her face feels warm.

She really hopes this doesn't become a thing.

* * *

The third time she's totally, absolutely mortified

They're at another lair (they move every time their location is compromised or believed to be compromised). It's another warehouse. A tiny one at that. One office. There's also one chair, one bean bag and one bed.

 _One bed._

 _No couch._

So they had to share the bed.

Where's her air matrass?

It sprung a leak. Of course. Because the universe knows exactly what it's doing. It's trying to make her die of embarrassment. Maybe this was payback for her villainy.

The thing is that they actually tend to sleep on the same bed a lot. This is because Dr. Minyak doesn't like being ungentlemanly and letting her sleep on the couch. And he himself obviously can't fit on most of their tiny couches. So they had gotten used to it (after the first few awkward moments early on in their careers). She got used to his sporadic snoring amd he got used to seeing her wrap her hair up (the first time he had started asking questions because he didn't know that some women did that and later on he started reminding her to do it if she forgot) and her tossing and turning.

So the sleeping in the same bed is not the problem.

 _The problem_ is what she does this particular time.

It's early in the morning. There's a ray of sun coming through a rift between the boards that have been nailed infront of the windows. It lights up the room a bit and subsequently makes her rouse out of her sleep. She's never been able to sleep when a room is even slightly illuminated. It's the reason why she wakes up really early on most mornings (she finds sleeping masks uncomfortable, so that's not solution for her). But today she's determined to keep on sleeping, even if it's just for five more minutes.

She snuggles down under the covers and tries to block out the sunlight by pulling them up to her eyes. There's something next to her that's exuding a comforting heat and she moves towards that thing, which turns out to be Dr. Minyak's body. He grunts a little and she faintly cracks one eye open, stretches up and kisses him.

On the lips.

Then she snuggles closer into his chest and lets out a content sigh.

"Go back to sleep." she murmurs.

He mumbles something totally incomprehensible back.

She hums softly, tucks her head under his chin and just falls asleep again.

When she wakes up a while later, it's to find his arm around her waist and holding her close. His expression is so peaceful that she can't help but stare at him. She looks at his oddly long eyelashes, his nose, his lips, which were slightly agape and which she knew are so soft and then her eyes move down to his chi…

 _Wait._

 _Wait, what?_

 _How do I know how his lips-_

The feeling of mortification just crawls up from the deepest depths of hell towards her heart, making her whole body freeze up and her breathing shallow.

She lets out a choked squeak, which must have been louder than she thought it was because he starts rousing out of his sleep. He cracks one eye open and looks sleepily down at her.

"Morning." he whispers in a gravely voice.

"Yeah, morning." Her voice sound flustered (and breathless) even to her own ears.

 _Obviously you're flustered. You kissed him on the-_

"We should get up." she says hurriedly, reluctantly moving away from him and basically running out of the room.

She's hoping and praying that she doesn't do the same thing tomorrow morning (this hoping thing doesn't seem to be working though). Otherwise she's going to chain one of her hands to the bedpost.

Yeah, that's an idea.

But the kiss was nice though.

It must have been if she can still recall how soft and nice-

 _Okay, moving on!_

* * *

The fourth time she's just a bit annoyed at herself because, come on! This is getting ridiculous!

This time, he's the one who's leaving in a hurry. He has a meeting with one of their benefactors and is just too jittery too care about the fact that he's way too early for the meet up. He's running around, asking about his notes, his plans, whether she had double checked for him that all the necessary thing are on the slides for his presentation.

She's sitting on the counter in their underground lair, calmly answering his questions and shooting him amused looks every time he comes into her line of vision. This lair - which can be leased to any villain at any given moment if there's no one else here- is big. It's accessible through an elevator that's in some secret, hidden place that only villains know about. It consists of only one level of course, but it has all the necessities and luxuries that they do not usually have (most importantly, two beds so she won't repeat last times embarrassment). And she loves sitting on the kitchen counter for some reason. Maybe because of the added height?

But it turns out to be rather useful right now when she notices that Dr. Minyak's tie is severely skewed.

"Doctor, can you come here for a moment? I need to fix your-"

"No time, Nurse. I have to-"

"You're two hours early and I am fixing your tie. You don't want the benefactor to think you're sloppy, do you?"

It's the best trick in her book for making him do something when he's nervous at moments like these and it immediately makes him concede.

He walks over grudgingly and stands between her legs so she can fix the tie. She barely even notices the somewhat sensual position, so intent that she is on fixing his tie.

"There, all done!" she tells him happily after a moment. She smooths his lapels down and...

And she pulls him to her by the tie.

And kisses him on the nose.

 _Dear lord._

 _What the heck is wrong with me?!_

His face is leveled with her and she sees how his eyes become comically big before flashing with…something.

He quickly stands upright again and clears his throat.

"I'll be leaving now. You want me to bring you something?"

"Uh, sushi dushi…The usual." She answers flustered and she looks down at her feet that she's swinging out of nervousness.

"Okay… I'm off then."

"Uhuh."

And he walks out of the kitchen and toward the elevator. She doesn't bother telling him that he's still too early.

She waits until she hears the doors close before she lets her head fall into her hands, letting out a semi annoyed, semi frustrated sigh.

She really needs to get a grip on this.

* * *

The fifth time.

Oh the fifth time.

Mortification is the best word for this occasion.

He's just standing there next to her, grumbling and looking at his almost perfect freeze ray.

The ' _almost_ ' in that sentence is what's makes him freak out and grumble incessantly that their plan was not going to work.

Their plan was simple. They were going to head over to the museum and cause some chaos. When Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive, they will freeze them from neck to toe in a thin but hard coat of ice. Then they will steal the diamond necklace that was once owned by some important historical figure -that every other villain was after- and make the two heroes watch as they do that. Afterwards they will leave -with the necklace of course- and make the two heroes keep looking at the empty display for about twenty minutes so they can wallow in their defeat (They won't die or develop hypothermia, the ice is not at a fatally low temperature oddly enough). When the ice melts off or is broken off later on, it will already be too late for Captain Man and Kid Danger to be able to find them.

Villains - 1, heroes- 0.

Except the problem was that the ice wouldn't come out hard enough yet. It also melted away easily. So it would not serve as a good barrier. It could be easily broken off by Captain Man for sure because the guy had a lot of strength (and Kid Danger has also been developing a lot of strength lately) or it would melt away before they could even get the jewel and get out.

And Dr. Minyak had been grumbling about that since this morning. And every time he tried to perfect the weapon and it only improved a smidge, he would start rambling again, repeating that same thing over and over and adding more self-deprecating cynicism to it. He just finished his last bout of cynicism and had started it up again.

And she has had it.

So she takes him by the tie (later she would think that his ties are probably part of the problem), pulls him down to her level, and looks him dead in the eye. He -used to getting this look from her- shuts up and gazes back at her. Like last time, she see something flash in his eyes but it disappears in the blink of eye. She has no time to think about that though because she's ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Listen here, Doctor," she growls, "This is going to work, okay? You can do this. _We_ can do this. You're smart (she almost starts saying that line from 'The Help' at that moment but she resists) and you know that with your brain, my brain and my wonderful knack for finding solutions, that we are going to figure this out. We're going to fix this. And Captain Man and Kid Danger won't know what hit 'em. So stop you bi- stop your whining and let's get to it! Okay?"

He nods, eyes twinkling in amusement and a small smirk on his lips.

She gives him a firm nod, "Good, that's what I want to hear."

And she pulls him closer by the tie.

Those darn ties.

And kisses him smack dab on the lips.

 _Again._

And if both their eyes opening up as big as saucers _again_ , and him staring at her in bewilderment (a _gain)_ isn't embarrassing enough, the fact that Captain Man and Kid Danger choose to bust in right at that moment, is.

Okay, they don't _bust in_. They just open the door dramatically ( _Why_ are their door always unlocked? Doesn't matter actually. Because if it they weren't, the heroes would have probably chose to brake in anyways).

Captain Man comes in first, followed by Kid Danger.

"Okay Minyak, prepare to-….uuuhh…are we interrupting something?" Captain Man asks dumbfounded.

Nurse cohort quickly moves away and lets go of Dr. Minyak's tie. She doesn't even turn to look at the heroes but she does let out a groan of mortification.

"Yeah, _are we_ interrupting something?" Kid Danger repeats. And even though she has her back to him, she knows the teenager is smirking.

"Causeeee it seems like we are." he finishes in a sing-songy voice that is just a little too teasing for her taste. He and Captain Man both start chuckling in delight.

 _How did they even know that we're here?_

She glances at Dr. Minyak who just stands up straight, purses his lips and glares at the two heroes at the door. She doesn't know why today it seems as if his glare is filled with more annoyance than usual. He suddenly takes the freeze ray that he's been working on and shoots a ray at both Captain Man and Kid Danger, who are too busy snickering to veer of the attack. They are instantly surrounded by a barrier of ice.

Dr. Minyak gets the blueprints, shoves their PearPads in one of her hands, takes her other hand ( her heart flutters) and hurries to the door.

"Hey, we're frozen here!" Captain Man yells indignantly.

"Oh, hush. It will melt away in five minutes or so." Dr. Minyak answers briskly before they run out the door.

"We saw you kissing!" Captain man yells, not one to just be defeated.

"We won't forget!" Kid Danger finishes teasingly.

Nurse Cohort almost dies at that moment.

 _Well at least this kiss helped with distracting the two heroes,_ she thinks.

But seriously, didn't she say she needed to get a grip on this?

She's so distracted by her own thoughts that she doesn't see Dr. Minyak look down at their intertwined fingers and smile softly.

* * *

The sixth time it's just…normal.

He's feeling down about them not getting funds from this one investor. The guy apparently had outright turned him away without any explanation. Dr. Minyak had a meeting scheduled with him today and he's been really anxious about it. He's been perfecting his plans for months just for this one particular meet-up and the guy basically let security throw him out. She usually doesn't go to those meetings because people (it's always mostly men) tend to focus on _her_ rather than his great presentations. But if she had been there…

Now he's just staring dejectedly at his plans. He looks so lost, so downcast. And she absolutely hates seeing him like this.

She wants to be his shoulder to cry on if needed. But she also wants to be the one to empower him to go after what he wants. Encourage him to try again, to try harder. In the utmost of clichés, she wants to be his rock. And that's exactly what she's going to be right now.

She walks towards him, kneels down and takes both of his hands in hers. He doesn't look at her, so she tugs his hands lightly until he finally does.

He stares at her, eyes showing a vulnerability that she doesn't often see. He's always so confident and it just breaks her heart to see him looking so powerless for once.

She rubs her thumbs soothingly against his knuckles, "We can do this, Doctor. I know we can," she whispers encouragingly, "We always figure things out. Always. Not even some pompous jack-," she takes a deep breath, trying to control her rising anger, "Not even some jerk investor is going to stop us from doing what we do best, okay? " she finishes with a croak. Her voice had started breaking halfway because every time he's sad, she feels it too, deep in her heart.

He keeps staring at her and she gives him a reassuring smile. Her thumbs continue to brush over his knuckles. She sees him look down at their hands for a few seconds before looking back up at her again.

After a moment, he smiles back and squeezes her hands. A sign that he believes her. That he believes in himself again.

Her smile widens at that and she stands up. She moves closer and puts one hand behind his head to pull him towards her. Then she bends down, closes the distance and kisses his forehead. She lingers a few moments longer before she pulls away.

She hadn't really thought about what she was doing. But she feels like it was the right thing to do.

A normal thing to do.

And by the way that he looks at her now, how he gingerly takes her hands again, giving them a little squeeze, she knows that he appreciates the gesture.

Later in the evening, she's sitting on the floor, calling investors, asking for favors, and being the good secretary that she is.

From her place she sees him looking at her and she shoots him a smile before continuing her conversation with one of their French backers.

He looks…happy to have her there.

It could be because of the kiss.

Or because she had called one particular investor and given him a piece of her mind.

Yeah, no one messes with her Doctor.

* * *

The seventh time…

Seven is the charm, right?

But this time it's not _her_.

They're back to square one. One bed, two bean bags, one table, no actual kitchen.

Naturally they're sharing a bed again.

She wakes up in the morning, to a somewhat illuminated room and…

Dr. Minyak gazing at her.

He's laying on one of his arms and seems totally at peace. There's a soft smile on his lips as he looks at her.

She blinks.

He's close enough that she can see everything perfectly, down to the golden flecks in his eyes, even though she doesn't have her glasses on.

 _Or_ it's her that's too close because he's still at his side of the bed, she realizes horrified ( why can't they just get two single beds or bunk beds?).

She makes a move to hurriedly move back, but his other arm is banded around her waist and flexes immediately, not budging even a bit when she ties to squirm back.

"Calm down, Nurse," He tells her lowly, smile still in place, "It's fine."

She shoots him a puzzled look but stops trying to squirm away and tries to relax as much as possible. If he doesn't have a problem with her being in such close proximity to him, who was she to resist being in his arms? She definitely did not have a problem with this.

"Good morning." he says happily once she finally stops moving.

She looks up at him, "Good morning."

He nods, seems to silently consider something and then he dips his head down and softly kisses her on the lips. He doesn't linger long before easing away again.

She stares at him, mouth agape.

"Uh, wha…what was…that? What was that?" she gasps out.

"A kiss." he answers easily. His eyes twinkle mirthfully.

"But why did you-"

"I wanted to."

"You wanted to?!"

"Yeah," he answers breathlessly. He raises the arm that's banded around her waist, and starts trailing his hand up to her arm, her shoulder, her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps its wake. Then he cups her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"I've been wanting to do that since before that first time you kissed me. I've been thinking about it for a long time. I was just, waiting for the right moment. When you would show some interest."

"And when did I-"

"Six kisses, Nurse."

"You counted?"

"I didn't count, I just remembered every single one. I dreamed about you giving me more than a peck on the cheek or lips…And about you not running away horrified afterwards."

She sniffs indignantly, " I did not run."

He chuckles, "Yes, you did."

"You know that means that maybe I didn't mean to kiss you right?"

His thumb, that had been continuously caressing her cheek, stops.

"I…yes, but after that last one I thought that maybe you cared as much as I-"

"I do. I'm just pointing out a flaw in your plan to kiss me and confess in one go."

He chuckles. Then he leans back down again. Her eyes flutter shut, already anticipating the kiss.

That doesn't come.

She opens her eyes and comes face to face with his half lustful, half amused gaze.

"Is this okay?" he asks her.

She giggles, "You are such a gentlemen. And I just kissed you six times without asking."

"Don't worry, I definitely enjoyed each and every one of them." he answers hoarsely.

"Well I'm glad. But _I_ was really embarrassed. I mean, do you know how horrible it's going to be the next time we see Captain Man and Kid Danger? They're probably going to start laughing the moment they see us."

"They probably forgot about it." He tells her soothingly.

"Yeah, cause they've seen so many villains kissing eachother." she grumbles back.

He tenderly kisses her on the crown of her head.

"I was actually thinking about chaining myself to the bedpost the next time we slept in the same bed. But apparently _I'm_ not the one who needed to be chained down this time." She mumbles teasingly.

His breath hitches, and he leans down to look at her with a dark, lascivious look. "We can always make use of anything to tie any one of us down if you-"

"No! No. Oh dear gosh-"

His booming laugh is the last thing she hears before he closes the distance between them.

And she thinks that although in the end, all those accidental kisses had been nice, this one was definitely nicer.

Because they can stop and continue whenever they wanted (without her having to scurry out of the room in embarrassment).

And they take full advantage of that.

A lot.

For the whole day.

And maybe…just maybe on one day, they may have used his ties for…other (more amorous) things.

Just maybe.

The end.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. Thank you for reading!

And a thanks to everyone who read, favorited and/or reviewed my last story! Thank you so much! And maybe until next time.


End file.
